


Oops

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is having some issues with his teammate and his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Drivvenwrinth for being a wonderful Beta.

 

'I think I may have lost my mind. Yup definitely lost my mind,' Naruto thought to himself as he took deep breaths.

Here he was in the land of snow... trying (in vain) to do his business. No matter how hard he tried the only thing he accomplished was in turning himself into a Ken doll.

"Why oh why did my bladder think this was needed?" Naruto muttered with a wince while jiggling about trying to empty himself. It wasn't like he wanted to do something immature like write his name in the snow... hell no it was too damned cold for dumb things like that.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" his teammate asked while he approached the freezing blond.

"Nothing... just go away!" 'Please go away... I am not at my proudest at the moment.'

"I told Sakura you were the uke. There is no way Hyuuga could be satisfied with something that small," Sai said while 'looking' his teammate over. "Will you share him with me? I'm sure I could please him."

"NO! Now go away you penis obsessed idiot!" 'Great... now I'll never hear the end of it.'

"You know I read somewhere that a man's penis was three times the length of his thumb... you definitely proved that theory to be incorrect," Sai said while squatting to get a better look.

It was the brunette's bad luck that Naruto's bladder decided that it was time to stop playing around and let go.

'It couldn't have happened to a better pervert,' Naruto thought as he sighed with relief.

The rest of the mission went without a hitch... that is to say everyone stayed up wind from the smelly Sai.

~fin~


End file.
